


Sombre est la pluie dans mon coeur

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetic, Rain Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Les gouttes de pluie ne cessent de tomber encore et encore, la musique continue de jouer au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je te vois courir devant moi pour le rejoindre. Averse totale. Yaoi. Lemon. TsukiHina.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coucooou, un petit OS TsukiHina fait sur le coup de l'inspiration dans un style un peu différent.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Les gouttes de pluie ne cessent de tomber encore et encore.

La musique continue à jouer au fur et à mesure que j'avance.

"Tsukki"

Je te vois courir devant moi pour le rejoindre.

"Eh, Tsukki!"

Averse totale.

"Tsukki, on est arrivé au lycée."

Tsukishima leva les yeux pour voir l'établissement devant lui. Il ne dit rien puis entra dans le bâtiment, les écouteurs toujours sur ses oreilles. La musique, douce manière de se protéger, de s'éloigner, de ne plus entendre cette voix si légère et mélodieuse crier ce nom qui n'était pas le sien.

"Kageyama, tu manges avec moi, ce midi?"

Une voix amicale, rassurante commença à débiter des propos qui la rendait ennuyeuse.

"Dis, Tsukki, tu crois que ces deux idiots sortent ensemble?"

La porte du casier à chaussures claqua.

Yamaguchi l'observait. Tsukki était tendu ces temps-ci, sur les nerfs, à l'affut de quelque chose.

Les cours débutèrent, la voix du professeur déclamait. Un rythme sec et monotone.

Je veux remettre mes écouteurs.

La pluie continuait de tomber dehors.

Tip, tap, tip, tap.

Le son doux et percutant apaisa.

La pause arriva. Tsukishima marcha avec Yamaguchi dans le couloir. Ils passèrent brièvement devant sa salle de classe où il l'épia. Toujours assis entouré de ses camarades de classe.

On dirait des vautours à l'affut de la moindre viande fraiche.

Remarque sarcastique. "Regarde-moi comme il s'agite, on dirait vraiment un gamin comme ça."

Cachant un désir incessant.

Regarde-moi, seulement moi.

L'ambre rencontra l'or.

Oeillade méfiante dans l'attente d'une moquerie.

Une indifférence feinte dissimulant une douce affection.

Petites rougeurs sur les joues de l'un.

Etonnement dans le regard de l'autre.

De nouveau cette voix sympathique qui devint malgré elle agaçante.

"Tsukki, on doit y retourner."

Les cours continuèrent et le temps défila. La pluie s'était arrêtée pendant un bref moment.

La voix de cette femme le rabrouait encore.

"Hinata, suis le cours."

Il avait l'habitude et pourtant, à ce moment là, Hinata avait pensé à autre chose.

Des yeux or en train de l'observer. Ces mêmes yeux qui le caressaient lorsqu'il se changeait dans le local.

Une voix grave en train de se moquer dont les légères inflexions montraient un semblant de désir.

Des mains en train de le rabaisser mais dont les mouvements légers évoquaient des effleurements subtils.

Le ciel était encore couvert par des nuages dehors, gris, mornes, cachant cette lumière estivale.

Malgré tout, Hinata voulait sentir cette pluie, ces gouttes d'eau lui laver le corps de cette envie irrépressible qu'il essayait de nier.

Un désir, une admiration, un amour.

Pas pour le roi dont il appelait le nom pour le fuir.

Pour un être qui n'était que froideur et silence.

Il voulait l'entendre, le sentir, voir.

Voir ses envies, ses émotions, ses expressions. Tout.

Le toucher, le goûter, le connaitre dans toute son entiéreté.

Tout.

La pluie tomba de nouveau. Tout doucement.

Tip...Tap... Tip... Tap.

Il était midi.

Shouyou voulut sortir.

La musique envahit les oreilles de Kei.

Tip...tap...tip...tap.

Les gouttes d'eau coulèrent sur la vitre, suivant un chemin sinueux, tel les sentiments logés dans son coeur.

Un dédain qui devint une obssession.

Une obssession se métamorphosant en amour.

Chenille, chrysalide, papillon.

Hinata courut, passant rapidement devant sa salle.

Battements de coeur en sourdine.

La musique laissa place au silence.

Kei abandonna les écouteurs. Là où il allait, il n'avait pas besoin de rempart.

Voix gentille mais inquiète qui le remplit de sollicitude.

"Tsukki, tu vas quelque part?"

Mensonge par omission.

"Je vais à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas bien."

Je vais rejoindre Shouyou, j'ai envie de lui.

Hochement de tête. Il avait compris.

Yamaguchi n'était pas bête.

Shouyou huma l'odeur de la pluie. Humide, calmante, froide.

L'eau lui caressait le corps, ses cheveux roux étaient trempés, les vêtements collaient à sa peau.

Il était là, allongé sur le toit, les yeux fermés, ressentant chaque goutte qui tombait.

Sourire extatique face à tant de fraicheur.

La pluie tomba plus vite.

Plic.. ploc..plic..ploc.

Quelqu'un grimpa sur l'échelle. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui.

Un bruit de quelqu'un qui s'allongeait, une respiration haletante, une main effleurant tendrement la chemise trempée.

L'ambre rencontra de nouveau l'or.

Mûs par un seul et même désir.

Un grand sourire tendre et enfantin.

Un petit sourire affectueux.

Les lèvres se touchèrent tout doucement, par petits baisers.

La pluie redoubla.

Des mains se déshabillèrent, ignorant le lieu et le temps qu'il faisait.

Deux corps nus sous la pluie. Petitesse et grandeur. Roux et blond. Magnifique contraste.

Kei gouta Shouyou : se délectant de la saveur de l'eau sur sa peau, savourant chaque parcelle qu'il effleurait de ses mains, s'abreuvant de cette douce mélodie que sont ses gémissements.

Shouyou ressentit Kei : cette langue qui le léchait, cette bouche qui l'explorait, ces mains qui le caressaient. Il avait chaud sous cette pluie battante. Puis des doigts allaient et venaient dans sa bouche en un doux mouvement érotique, provoquant en chacun d'eux une douce chaleur leur vrillant les reins.

Le blond décida de le déguster, lentement, avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue, suçant son membre de haut en bas, écoutant chaque cri, sentant les mains qui plongeaient dans ses cheveux, soupirant de plaisir face à la sensation qu'il ressentait.

Le roux en éprouvait chaque mouvement au point qu'il ne fit pas attention aux doigts entraient progressivement, le caressant petit à petit, lui effleurant...

Kei!

Cette voix aigue mais sensuelle et passionnée.

Elle criait enfin son nom.

Kei quitta à regret sa friandise improvisée pour écarter doucement les jambes.

Shouyou eut mal mais une main lui caressa la joue, des lèvres lui murmuraient des mots tendres.

La pluie devint averse.

Kei attendit, se concentrant sur la chaleur accueillante, patientant en serrant Shouyou dans ses bras, en lui embrassant les joues mouillées qui avaient le goût salé des larmes.

Un regard ambre confiant et encourageant.

Une déclaration.

"Je t'aime Kei."

Un regard or dévoué et attendri.

Une réponse.

"Je t'aime aussi Shouyou."

Les doigts s'entrelacèrent affectueusement.

Plic, ploc, plic, ploc,plic,ploc..

Deux corps nus s'unirent sous la pluie.

Kei entama ses va et vients pendant que Shouyou enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant.

Lentement, doucement...de plus en plus vite.

Kei écoutait les cris et les suppliques.

Voix ensorcelante et excitante qui le fit bouger rapidement, atteignant le point qui fit son amant hurler encore plus.

Shouyou ressentit la caresse de la main sur son membre en même temps que les coups de butoir.

Bon, si bon, incandescente fournaise sous une pluie torrentielle.

Jouissance pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Averse totale.

Kei se retira doucement de lui embrassant le front. Il s'allongea à coté de Shouyou en lui prenant la main.

Les nuages se séparèrent pour laisser place au soleil.

Deux corps nus mouillés sous un ciel d'été rayonnant.

"Dis, Kei."

Regard interrogateur.

"Tu crois qu'on nous a entendu?"

Un petit sourire.

"Je ne pense pas, la pluie a été assez forte et puis..."

Deux mains entrelacées se serrèrent tendrement.

"...Ta voix est tellement attirante que j'aimerais être le seul à l'entendre."

Des lèvres se butinèrent affectueusement, deux bras serrèrent Shouyou en une étreinte humide mais tous deux n'en eurent cure. Ils s'aimaient.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas. A bientôt.


End file.
